Dungeon Siege
The brave Paladin, Bartholemew LeGrande, and his wily rogue accomplice, Forenrond Shankley, meet with the priests of St. Cuthbert with whom they are lodging with. Billet Anson Dietrich and Chapeaux Fitzroy inform the duo of a small chapel that sits abandoned on the outskirts of the neighbouring village of Wildemill. The pair must cleanse the boarded up structure of any creepy crawlies that have made the structure their home, and cleanse the building of any signs of its previous occupants - the priests of Pholtus. After being kitted out with a health potion each and a hastily scrawled map, the dynamic duo head off on the trail towards Wildemill to find the chapel. A few hours in to their journey, and now within a deciduous forest, they encounter a pair of wandering Orcs. Bart charges with his heavy mace drawn while Forenrond moves up along the forest undergrowth in a flanking manoeuvre. They take out the Orcs between them, and get to see first hand what affect a well aimed shot from a bow can have. The pair pass the church, and after a cursory glance head on towards the village of Wildemill for the night's shelter. During an ongoing festival Forenrond mooches around to hear the word on the street. It turns out most of the locals either aren't concerned by religion, or just don't have much to do with the priests in the chapel. Bart and Forenrond retire to the same room and sleep through the night. The next morning sees both adventurers back at the Chapel. After a quick look around they find a symbol of Pholtus (St. Cuthbert's opposing god) above the door and decide that it has to come down. Forenrond shimmies up a rope and tugs at the decaying wooden disc, only for a spider the size of his head to pop out and nip his hand. Luckily he sucks the venom from his wound before it has a chance to sink in, but misses with his dagger as the spider retreats back into the chapel. Bart retaliates by throwing himself at the barricaded front door, bouncing off it loudly. A few hundred tiny spiders pour out from all the cracks of the building and pour through the freshly unearthed hole where the symbol used to lie. The pair follow inside through a smashed window and regard a few thousand creeping spiders crawling over a web that spans the roof, and after the spiders fruitlessly start nibbling at Bart's illegally procured plate armour opt to set the place alight to clear the infestation. Post flambé, the spiders seem to be mostly crispy carcases, and the web that spanned the ceiling is now melted, gooping up the interior. After Bart smites the holy crap out of a further symbol Forenrond descends into the undercroft to nose around. Bart whales on some holy scripture while Forenrond locates a secret door and heads straight towards a chest. Breaking his lock pick and getting another handful of poison (which he successfully sucks out again) the rogue brute-forces the chest open and finds a haul of loot, including some very shiny engraves short-swords and a chalice. The half-elf finishes the days events by tossing another torch into a spider-webbed well to dispatch some hidden giant centipedes. While heading back to Orhedge, the Orcs dispatched a day earlier seem to have been dragged off into the woods, Forenrond puts it down to Owlbears. The pair are debriefed by a relieved Fitzroy, and decide to pay for the potions they didn't use. Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:DnD Adventures